


crink

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Jyn and Cassian survive Scarif and it takes weeks for Jyn to face Cassian again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *waves hands dramatically* I did it! I wrote something longer and they lived.

Their survival had been unexpected. Jyn had been fully prepared to die on that beach. She had memorized the weight of Cassian’s hand in hers, the strangely familiar feel of his fingers slipping between hers. She'd breathed him in before the swirling sand threatened to choke her. Her face pressed into the crook of his neck, trying to figure out what he smelled like. It was a stupid thing to worry about in a time like that, but it was comforting to her. He smelt safe. He smelt a little like a flight deck, grease and oil. Hints of leather. He smelt like, well…  _ home _ . 

Their rescue was a complete blur. She recalled a dark shape in the oncoming cloud of  _ doom _ . It looked like a ship, but it was probably just wishful thinking. 

And then she'd woken up in the medbay. Cassian had been in far worse condition. She had only had the pleasure of being in there for two days after she woke up. He had various surgeries to reset his leg, bedrest for his broken ribs, and they'd had to monitor a few minor fractures in his vertebra. It was highly recommended  _ not _ to get shot at, fall several feet, and then get back up and keeping fighting. 

She only visited him when he was sleeping. Somehow it didn't feel right to her to be there when he was awake. They had shared something monumental on that beach and it scared the  _ kriff _ out of her. 

It didn't seem fair to either of them to hope that any of what they had shared meant more than two practical strangers sharing their last moments together. She assumed it would have felt that way with anyone. At least that's what she told herself to sleep better at night.

When he returned to duty he started asking about her. Formally she wasn't  _ really _ part of the Rebellion. They'd even tried to levy her with complaints of her leading  _ their _ people off to die. But in the very same report they had hailed her as a hero, citing her efforts as the turning point for the Rebel Alliance. If she were being honest, she didn't  _ know _ if she wanted to be part of them. Her people were all gone. Even the damned droid was dust drifting in space. 

But she still had Cassian. Not that she wanted to see him. She couldn't see him. No matter how many times he came to her quarters and knocked on her door, she just wasn't able to do it. She couldn't let him in. He'd seen a part of her that no one ever had and she had to keep up appearances. 

She was the outsider that didn't even want to be in. She was the begrudging voice that disagreed with foolish action plans. She was the rebel among rebels that dove headfirst into certain death. She was the coward, too afraid that she might just care about someone more than she should.

***

“Out of curiosity, how long is this  _ ignoring _ thing going to last?” 

_ Shit _ . Jyn went rigid, stopping in her tracks. She had known that her game of avoiding him was eventually going to come to an end, but she hadn’t exactly been planning for it to be so soon. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” Jyn said simply as she turned around to look at him -  _ briefly _ \- before looking down at her feet. “I’ve been busy.” It was a lie. She’d been spending most of her time in her quarters, reading the daily reports that she’d convinced one of the intelligence officers to forward to her. “I just figured you’d be busy. Don’t they have you scheduled for some  _ fancy _ mission already?”

“And just how do you know about that?” He questioned and he took a step forward which prompted her to take one back. 

“I have my ways.” She said, looking up in his general direction, but staring at a point somewhere beyond him. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad they’re getting you back in the cockpit. I figured you’d be missing the thrill of the Rebellion.” 

“ _ Actually _ , I’m a bit hesitant to get back out there.” He admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck in a strangely endearing way that  _ made _ her look at him. “It won’t be the same without… K2.”

“Right.” Jyn forced a smile. “I know how much that droid meant to you.” She clapped her hands together, shifting her weight from foot-to-foot awkwardly. “Be careful down there. I read the atmosphere reports for Anoat. I don’t know how the Imps are doing it, there’s supposed to be a pretty nasty toxin on that planet. Don’t breath too much.” And with that she turned quickly on her heels and headed down the corridor, but he was following right behind her. 

“ _ Jyn _ … We need to talk.” Cassian took another step towards her and then another and there wasn’t much more space for her to back up into.

“No. We don’t.” She held her hands up defensively. “There’s nothing to talk about. What happened on Scarif…  We thought we were going to die and we didn’t. And now we get to keep on…” He was leaning. “What are you doi-” Her question never got a chance to come out. Cassian had closed the distance between them, his lips meetings hers with an edge of desperation she hadn’t expected to find there. 

Of course she’d expected it. They had shared something on Scarif in those  _ last _ few moments that had changed them both forever. And she could pretend it didn’t happen or that it was all just a case of mistaken emotions in the face of death. But they had both been heading straight towards the same junction and that junction was  _ this _ . There was no way to deny the fact that they had both been attracted to each other since the moment they had the _ misfortune _ of crossing paths. 

Just when they’d both been doing so well with being  _ alone _ . Doing things their own way. The other had to come along and fuck it all up. 

“ _ Cassian _ .” Jyn breathed out as he broke away from the kiss and her lips chased after his for more. She curled her fingers in the front of shirt, keeping him right where she wanted him. “We shouldn’t…” She kissed him again, which seemed like a complete contradiction to the start of that sentence. “Out here.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” He laughed, his hand sliding down her side to rest at her hip. “I thought for a moment there that you were going to finish that with  _ do this _ .” Cassian arched an amused brow. “And where should we?”

“Well,” Jyn chewed on her bottom lip, acutely aware of the fact that his hand was on her hip. “My quarters are closer than yours.” She narrowed her eyes a little. “This isn’t because you’re getting shipped off to Anoat is it?”

“Why would it be because of my mission?” 

“Never heard of a sympathy-fuck?” She questioned with no small amount of sass. “Because I’ve heard the Lurkers down there are pretty savage. If the air doesn’t kill you, they will… or the Bucketheads.” 

“And you think that I am initiating this because I think I’m going to die?” Cassian feigned offense (or perhaps it was actual offense) and dropped his hand from her hip. “Honestly Jyn… That’s not what this is.” 

“I’m glad to hear that then.” She stood up a little straighter, keeping her eyes narrowed. “And you’re not allowed to die.” 

“I’m gonna try not to.” He shook his head at her. “For the record I don’t think what happened on Scarif was purely because we were going to die.” 

Jyn opened her mouth to reply, but caught the shuffle of boots coming down the corridor towards them. She slipped out from between him and the wall, straightening her shirt, which seemed a little more wrinkled than before.  

“Erso. Andor.” Said the officer - Yven, Jyn believed - as he came around the corner. “Good to see our two  _ heroes _ back in communication.” He looked between Cassian and her before adding. “So did you ask her yet?”

“Ask me what?” Jyn’s hands went to her hips, her lips pressed together. “Keeping things from me again?” 

“Thanks, Yven.” Cassian gritted out, looking towards Jyn. “It’s not anything bad. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Good luck.” Yven remarked, before he continued on his original path. 

“Is this a conversation we should be having in private?” Jyn questioned, tilting her head as she drew her arms across her chest. 

“Not entirely.” Cassian raked his fingers through his hair. “I was told that I could make my own team for the mission to Anoat.” He blew out a breath. “I was going to ask you to join me. There’s no one else on this base that I’d trust more than you.”

“Cassian…” Her expression softened, before her brows shot upwards. “Wait, did you just say  _ was _ ?”

“Yes, I said was.” Cassian held up a hand to stop her from saying anything else before he finished. “I was going to ask you, but you’ve been ignoring me and then you were ignoring me again so I  _ kissed _ you and now you seem to think that my interests in you have ulterior motivations. In typical form for us, it moved along there rather fast paced.” 

Jyn frowned. “I wouldn’t have thought you had ulterior motivations if you’d asked after whatever this is.” 

“You would have,” Cassian pressed. “If I waited to ask you in your quarters you’d just brush whatever happened off as me trying to convince you to do this with me.” 

“You wouldn’t have had to convince me to go on a mission with you. I’m sick and tired of being cooped up on this damn base. You have no idea how many times I humored the idea of stealing a ship and getting the hell out of here. But then I’d think about you and… I’d see your stupid face looking disappointed in my actions.” She screwed up her face at that. “I also knew they’d probably send you after me to bring me back kicking and screaming.” 

“They’d probably let you go.” 

Jyn grimaced. “I read their reports about me. Maybe you haven’t gotten a chance to catch up on the report logs from your stay in the medbay, but… The plans seem to have been the only thing  _ useful _ about me.” She rolled her eyes. “And the pesky little fact that I’ve neglected to officially join.”

“You make it sound like they think you’re a criminal. I can assure you that’s far from the truth. You’re a hero Jyn.” 

“ _ You _ are a hero. Sure, they all say I’m a hero, but… It all feels ingenuine when it’s said to me. There’s still looks of contempt from the higher ranking officials. I think the only one who genuinely appreciates me is Bail Organa. He’s made a few kind comments about how I carry myself through all of this mess.” 

“He may have mentioned his fondness for you in passing.” Cassian confirmed with an adoring smile. “I believe you endeared yourself to him when you went head-to-head with them before we left for Scarif.” He reached for her hand then, as though they’d done that a hundred times before. It still felt like the most natural action for them. 

There was a long moment of silence between them, before Jyn finally broke it. “If you asked me to accompany you and your unit to Anoat I would say yes. Whatever happens today isn’t going to influence that answer.” 

“We’ll have to keep this quiet. Mon Mothma frowns upon couples going into action together.” 

“Oh, are a  _ couple  _ now Cassian?” Jyn fixed him with a look. “You don’t strike me as the type of man to move quite so fast.” 

“Trust me, I’m not. Not sometimes certain people come into your life and…” He sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it. But whatever this is… It feels like we’re supposed to be just like this. We’re the sole survivors of Scarif. That’s got to mean something.” 

Jyn could feel that knot of fear curling tighter in her stomach and she had to do something to dislodge it and derail this conversation. “You know, I don’t feel like  _ this _ is where we’re supposed to be. I think… we’re supposed to be in my quarters right now…” She trailed off as she rose up on her toes to brush kisses along his jawline, enjoying the prickly tickle of his scruff. “With significantly less clothes on.” She finished, her lips close to his ear. 

The look on his face was completely worth it. His lips were parted and his dark lashes fluttered as she released his hand and started down the hallway, walking backwards for a few seconds to keep her eyes on his, before she turned her back, heading towards her quarters. Of course he followed right behind. 

Her quarters weren’t  _ much _ . There was a bed, a desk, and the fresher. It was only a slight upgrade to what she had during her time in prison and it almost made her long for some of the strange living arrangements she’d been in when she’d been with Saw. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Jyn said grandly as the door slid open to reveal her stark space. “I bet yours is better. We should have gone to yours.”

“But it’s two floors up and with our luck, we’d get caught and interrupted.” Cassian said as he looked around the space. “It hardly looks like you live in here.” 

Jyn shrugged. “I mostly sit at the desk and read my datapad or I’m in bed asleep. I don’t require much to function.” She shed her jacket, opening her closet to hang it up in there. “Can I take your coat? One less layer to worry about.” 

Cassian held her gaze for a long moment before he shed his jacket and passed it to her, making a point of letting their fingers brush. “So an adventure to Anoat is welcomed?”

“I’ve been dying in here,” Jyn confessed. “It’s almost as bad as being an Imperial prisoner. I’m lucky I even have my datapad to read. I had to beg, borrow, and steal to get the information I get as it is.” 

“Do I want to know what you had to do to get it?”

“Are you  _ jealous _ ?” Jyn put a slight saunter in her step as she moved towards him. 

“Maybe.” 

“It was Togetic. The intelligence officer.” Jyn smiled sweetly at him, lowering her lashes. “You have nothing to worry about. He and I share a common past. Only it’s his mother that worked for the bad guys. All I did was ask him to let me read the daily reports. Sometimes he sends me things he thinks I’ll be interested in. Like the atmosphere report for where they were sending you.” 

“Did he send it or did you ask for it?”

“I asked him to keep me apprised of where they were sending you.” Jyn smiled a little. “I know it’s a surprise to find out that I do care about you.” She slid her arms over his shoulders, toying with the hair at the back of his neck as he pressed a little closer to her. “I cared about you from the very start and I still hate you for it.” 

“That sentiment is mutual.” Cassian leaned in and kissed her, his tongue sweeping out to tease her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she gladly gave. “You just  _ had _ to be you.” He mumbled against her lips. His fingers loosened the tie holding her hair back, before tangling his fingers in her hair, cradling the back of her head. 

Jyn moaned against his lips, unable to hold back the sound, even though she tried. She ran her hands from his shoulders, down his chest, fingers fumbling to get his shirt open. Cassian worked his fingers under the hem of her shirt, drawing the material upwards. 

“We wear  _ far _ too many clothes.” Jyn remarked as they broke from their kiss to get her shirt off. Cassian took that opportunity to take his off the rest of the way, letting their clothes drop to the floor. 

Cassian chuckled, “I think people would mind if we went around naked.”

Jyn scrunched up her nose. “True.” She trailed her fingers over his chest, following the path of dark hair that vanished beneath his waistband. “Besides, I might get jealous.”

“So would I.” He retorted, but the words shifted into a groan as Jyn cupped him through his trousers. “ _ Jyn _ .”

“Hmm?” She questioned, tracing her fingers over the bulge growing there. “Are you sure you're  _ up _ to this?” She teased. “After all, you were pretty banged up for awhile.”

“I can assure you that I am most definitely  _ up _ for this.” He said with a pointed rock of his hips, grinding into her touch. “I was cleared to return to action.”

“But did they mean this sort of action?” Jyn questioned with a teasing smirk. She dropped her hand away from his cock, taking a few steps backwards towards her bed. “I can't quite imagine a medical droid telling you that you were cleared to fuck.”

“Well, they didn't say  _ that _ .” He laughed, shaking his head as followed her. “I believe it was just cleared for action. I took that as clear permission to take  _ action _ with Jyn Erso.”

Jyn grinned at him. “I'm flattered.” She reached behind her back to unclasp her breast band, letting it slip off her body. 

“ _ Wow _ .” Cassian’s hands went to his hips as he surveyed her bared skin. “You are very beautiful.”

Jyn felt her cheeks turn red at his words. “Thank you.” She swallowed thickly as he stepped closer, brushing his lips over here before trailing them down her throat and along the curve of her collarbone. 

His hands were rough as they cupped her breasts. Calloused fingers brushing over smooth skin, a stark and incredibly appealing contrast. 

Her fingers slid through his hair, clutching at it as his mouth replaced a hand and he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Heat shot straight between her thighs, desire instead of fear coiling in her stomach. 

Cassian's free hand had slipped downwards between her thighs, stoking the flame burning there. She clung to him in fear that her legs might just give out on her.

“I think… I think we should utilise the bed.” Jyn whispered, tugging gently at his hair to draw him away from his assault on her breasts that was leaving her breathless. 

“Have you gone weak in the knees?”

Jyn was about to be contrary, before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Actually…  _ yes _ .” She leaned up to kiss him, an edge of desperation to the kiss as he laid her back on the bed. 

Cassian settled atop her, her legs spreading to accommodate him there. She rocked against him, seeking friction and teasing him in the process. He groaned against her lips, his hand slipping between them to unzip her trousers. 

This felt  _ far  _ more monumental than she’d expected it to. There had been others before this, with Cassian. Mostly she hadn’t really known their names or cared to know them. They were quick fucks on the run and a few of the human prisoners in the Imperial Prison. Cassian… was  _ something _ . She couldn’t run away from him. Try as she may. And she knew he had a track record of conquests too, but… she wasn’t one of them. Scarif had made sure of that. 

Jyn broke from their kiss to help him get her pants off, before turning her attention to his own trousers. They fumbled to get off the last layer that separated them, desperation setting into their actions. 

Cassian brushed his lips along the column of her throat, palming her breasts as he kissed a path between them. He left open-mouthed kisses along her stomach, before he found himself between her legs. Jyn had to admit, he looked pretty  _ perfect _ with her thighs framing his face. His scruffy cheeks left little scrapes on her skin, but his mouth working over her slick folds made all of that  _ okay _ . 

Her lips parted with a breathy moan, her head tipping backwards and her fingers gripping at his hair. She simultaneously wanted to push him away and hold him right there. His tongue was circling her clit and his fingers -  _ oh _ \- he’d pressed two into her, curling them just right in pursuit of a sweet spot within her that no one else had ever bothered to find. 

Her peak hit her hard. It felt like she was going to combust into a trillion little fragments of stardust. She cried out, perhaps louder than she should have considering she  _ did _ have neighbours. Cassian moved quickly back up the bed, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

Jyn teasingly bit at his palm, descending into a fit of giggles when he jerked it away. 

“What was  _ that _ for?”

“Because I could.” Jyn grinned, wiggling beneath him. She could feel his hard length pressing against her stomach, thanks to the angle he was draped over her. “There’s  _ nothing _ to worry about. No one is going to come and see what that was all about.” She bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “You weren’t going to stop there were you?”

She honestly felt like she might just float away if he weren’t laying atop her, pressing her into the mattress. It had been a long time - if  _ ever _ \- that she’d felt that good and she hoped that it was just the start of it. 

“I’m waiting to see if anyone comes,” Cassian said with an edge of annoyance to his accented words.

“ _ You _ could be.” Jyn said with a too-sweet smile, playing her fingers through his hair. She leaned up and caught his lips, sucking at his bottom lip. Of course, he just had to be right. 

“Ms. Erso?” Came a voice along with a knock from outside her quarters. 

“ _ Crink _ .” 

Jyn’s brows shot up. She’d only ever heard a band of pirates from the Outer Rim use that phrase. But she didn’t  _ really _ have the time to try to piece that into the scattered hints she had at Cassian’s history with the Rebellion. 

“Get in the ‘fresher.” She told him as she slipped out from beneath him, grabbing his clothes and shoving them into his arms. She hastily pulled on her trousers and replaced her breast band before pressing the button to open her door. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Lieutenant Korav, I’m across the hall from you. I heard a shout and…”

“And you assumed, what? That I was murdering someone in here or something?” Jyn rolled her eyes. “Sorry about the news. I was  _ exercising _ and I slipped and hit my knee. Pain.” She said with a tight lipped smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

He gave her a skeptical look, glancing past her into her quarters. “I guess I’ll let you get back to  _ exercising _ . Try to keep it down.” 

“Will do Lieutenant.” Jyn pressed the keypad to close her door. “Coast is clear.” She remarked as she stepped back towards her bed, her hands on her hips. 

“And are you going to try to keep it down?” Cassian questioned with an amused grin as he emerged from her refresher. 

“Only if you under-perform.” Jyn quipped, removing her breast band her trousers. 

Cassian closed the distance between them once more, his hands skimming down her sides. “I don’t plan to underperform just to keep you quiet. We’ll just have to find a way to stop you.” He leaned down and kissed her, before he hauled her up into his arms, urging her legs to wrap around him as he moved to lay her back on the bed.

Jyn used that split second of weakness as he settled atop her, hooking her feet behind his legs and turning them over so he was on his back beneath her. “That’s better.” She grinned, pressing her palm against his chest, shifting to lower herself down against his cock. “Much better.” She drawled out, rocking against him. 

Cassian groaned out her name, his hands curling around her hips. “You just  _ had _ to be in control didn’t you?” 

“ _ Mhm _ ,” Jyn reached down between them, curling her fingers around his cock, guiding him to her center. “I think you like me in control.” They were both two people who liked being in control and she had to admit, him, laying there on his back, was really a sight to behold. She leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling in curtains around their faces as she lowered herself onto him. 

She dragged her teeth over his bottom lip as she started to move, grinding her hips downwards. He dropped his hands away from her hips, sitting up to catch her lips as he rocked into her movements. 

Jyn moaned against his lips, their tongues tangling somewhere in between, her fingers threading through his hair. That was one way to silence her sounds. She was going to have to get better at being  _ quiet _ if they had to sneak around to maintain this. 

It didn’t last nearly as long as she wanted it to, but Cassian slipped his hand down to the where they were joined, circling his thumb over her clit until she was soaring over the edge mere seconds before he was right there with her. 

She felt boneless as she slumped against his chest as he laid back on her bed. They were quiet for a long time while they basked in the pleasure of it all. It felt good to  _ bask _ . She’d never really done it before. Her trysts were hasty, emotionless things. You didn’t bask with strangers or people  you shared prison quarters with. 

“So,” Jyn started, tilting her head and resting her chin on his chest. “When do we leave for Anoat?” She questioned, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

“I’ll tell them that you agreed tonight. We’ll be flying out tomorrow.” With his free hand traced his fingers over the small of her back, “So you  _ are _ saying yes?”

“If you think you can keep  _ this _ under wraps.” She teased. “I know you might want to brag about bagging a real catch.” Jyn arched a brow. “You’ll just have to refrain from naming names.” 

“Ah, yes. I’ll just pretend I’ve found someone. I am sure that  _ everyone _ will believe it’s someone other than you.” 

Jyn laughed brightly. “They might not believe you.” There was a long moment of silence that seemed to drag on far too long. “Especially since my face would probably give it away. Perhaps they won’t frown upon this, given all the circumstances that brought us together.

“I bet they’d at least give a lesser frown to it if you and I were both actually  _ part _ of the Rebellion.” 

“No more dragging my heels?” Jyn sighed. “I’ll officially join before we leave tomorrow.” She squeezed his hand a little tighter. “But first I want to know to why  _ you _ use  _ crink _ .” 

“Ah yes,” He shook his head. “I knew you’d come back to that.” Cassian brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. “It’s a very long story, one that I am more than willing to divulge to you.” 

She rested her cheek against his chest, looking up at him. “I’m all ears.” 


End file.
